This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Valve stem seals are known in the art. The valve stem seals are used to keep oil from being drawn into the combustion chamber or into the exhaust manifold from around the valve stem. If leakage is allowed to occur an increase in oil consumption of the vehicle and an impairment of proper engine performance as specified by manufacturers can result.
Generally speaking a valve stem seal assembly includes a rigid shell to secure a seal body on a valve stem guide, with the inside diameter of the shell engaging the outside diameter of the guide. The shell usually supports a sealing element which is centered about the valve stem in order to meter the oil that lubricates the guide inner diameter valve stem interface yet limit oil or liquid from being drawn into a combustion chamber or exhaust chamber.
Current valve stem seal designs are relatively tall which places design constraints on the cylinder head and other engine components.